Solenoid valves are electromechanically operated valves that are commonly used in devices, such as appliances, to control liquid or the flow of gas from a gas supply. For example, most households have a gas stove, heater and/or dryer that utilize solenoid valves to control the flow of gas to these appliances. The valves use an electrical current (i.e. a source of energy/power) applied to a solenoid valve to create a magnetic field causing a plunger inside the coil to move. The plunger will either open or close the valve depending on the design of the valve. When electrical current is removed from the coil, the valve will return to its original, de-energized state.
When used with appliances, an electrical current is continually supplied to the valve allowing the valve to maintain either an open or closed position. However, continually supplying an electrical current to the valves can result in the solenoid valves receiving fluctuating currents which in turn can cause the valves to overheat. Overheating of the valves can result in the plunger being welded to the overheated coil which locks the valve to an open position. Having the valve in a constant open position can result in gas leaks which in turn can result in dangerous fires and explosions.
To avoid the overheating of solenoid valves caused by the continuous supply of an electrical current, the electrical current must be interrupted or shut-off from the source. However, current systems and methods fail to provide an automatic interruption, or shut-off, of power to the valve to prevent overheating of solenoid elements. Consequently, systems and methods for providing an automatic interruption, or shut-off, of power to prevent overheating of solenoid elements are needed.